Underneath my bed
by Lil6969
Summary: AU serial killer YoI Viktuuri Oneshot [R18] / Las hebras plateadas, su sonrisa amorosa, su voz suave, su tacto tibio, pero lo que más: sus ojos me enloquecían... entonces por qué, por qué Viktor, ¿por qué ya no puedes verme con esos mismos ojos? te estoy atesorando, te amo, te amo, por favor vuelve a mirarme. Inspirado en la canción [In boxes] de AURORA (Aksnes)


En el siempre ruidoso piso número 6 del viejo edificio, su propietario yacía sentado en la fría cerámica a pesar de estar en pleno invierno y de sus escasas ropas, a pesar de tener un cómodo sofá tras él.

Seguramente sus vecinos ya estaban hartos del maldito volumen con el que escuchaba los noticieros, pero al menos eso era mucho más soportable que el oír sus gritos y gemidos toda la noche.

Sus ojos castaños bien abiertos tras los anteojos, sus labios semi abiertos y su atención volcada al aparato... otro hombre desaparecido. Respondía al nombre de Viktor Nikiforov: el nombre de su último amante.

Sus finos labios se sellaron despacio, tragando saliva y sintiendo un nudo al ver en la pantalla el rostro del que fue su amor. Del que seguía siendo su amor. Su primer y último amor, puesto juraba no enamorarse nunca más si volvían a romperle el corazón.

Lo que sea. Viktor había desaparecido. Y él se lamentaba porque la última vez que lo vio hubieran terminado tan abruptamente y ni siquiera con el hombre dándole la cara, sino la espalda.

— Viktor — su nombre le supo salado, y cuando menos lo notó, sus mejillas ya desbordaban las lágrimas que había estado aguantando.

Se tapó el rostro. Siempre era así.

— Mi Vitya, por qué...

Desde afuera se oyó un portazo de otro departamento, no le tomó atención hasta que su puerta fue aporreada de una forma que le sorprendió que no se cayera el edificio entero.

Secándose con los puños, se puso de pie tambaleante.

— ¡Oye imbécil abre la puerta, maldita sea!

Apenas quitó el pestillo y miró por un resquicio de la pobre y maltratada madera.

Un chico que jamás había visto.

— ¿Qué mierda hay en tu cabeza? ¡Es casi media noche! — estaba furioso, elevó mucho más la voz mirando hacia las otras puertas y gritó — ¡Y creo que hablo en nombre de todos tus putos vecinos al decirte que estoy harto de tus gritos y de tu maldito televisor, si no apagas esa mierda juro que allanaré tu casa y la romperé a patadas!

Y sin decir mucho más, el furioso chico se fue dando pisotones que podrían o no hacer caer el edificio entero (otra vez).

Yuuri Katsuki se quedó mirando atónito por las escaleras a donde se había ido el muchacho rubio. Al parecer, era el vecino de arriba.

* * *

En la floristería del centro, su dueño cortaba los tallos de las rosas con maestría, cada hoja que sobraba, cada tallo, todo corte y recorte era perfecto. Los arreglos florales eran una obra maestra para quien los viera, comprara o recibiera.

Escuchó la campanilla de la entrada y elevó la vista para fijarse en el cliente.

Un hombre de cabello negro y rostro serio. No era tan alto, pero era apuesto y el traje negro que llevaba solo ayudaba más a su imagen.

— Ah... — sintió algo caliente en su mano. Un corte. Se le quedó mirando.

No era la primera vez que pasaba.

— ¿Está bien?— preguntó cortésmente el recién llegado.

— Sí, sí, es solo que... — rió algo alicaído — me acordaste a alguien que quería mucho.

Viktor.

Ese hombre vestía igual a Viktor cuando entró por primera vez a ese lugar.

El susodicho solo asintió y, seguido, hizo algunas consultas por unos arreglos de la entrada de la tienda.

— ¿Para alguien especial? — preguntó Yuuri, solo por decir algo, mientras en la caja guardaba el dinero y hacía una boleta.

— Así es — sonrió de forma muy especial mientras miraba las flores.

— ... ¿Tu novia?

— Algo así. Nos mudamos hace poco y se esfuerza mucho.

— Ya veo.

Yuuri le entregó su vuelto y se quedó mirando por donde se había ido el hombre tras el último sonido de la campanilla. Sus ojos como estatua, casi paralizado. Su mano no vendada seguía goteando sangre.

Qué pena.

* * *

La noche siguiente. Y la siguiente también. El rostro desaparecido de Viktor sonriendo y con ropa casual se mostraba en los noticieros. El jefe de una importante empresa no aparecía por ningún lado y las imágenes no ayudaban a cesar los llantos de Yuuri Katsuki.

Quería a Viktor, lo quería abrazándolo y besándolo. Recordaba su aroma y esos ojos, oh Dios, mataría mil veces por ver esos ojos calándolo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Aquel zarco precioso que podía hacerlo enloquecer.

Arrastró los pies entre los variados tipos de flores que guardaba en su apartamento, ya fuera porque ya no había más espacio en el cuarto de la floristería o porque las tenía de adorno con su delicioso aroma que llenaba la sala. Dio vuelta por el pasillo y se metió a su habitación.

Abrazando su almohada favorita, el reloj marcó las 2am cuando el ruido del piso de arriba lo despertó de a poco. Algo chocaba con la pared del piso superior. Se quedó mirando su propio techo en silencio cuando logró despabilar bien. Entonces distinguió los amortiguados gemidos.

Ahh... eso era imposible.

Abrió su clóset y se vistió, echándose al final una chaqueta gruesa por encima de los hombros. El invierno en Rusia era cruel.

Pero el invierno le agradaba.

Antes de irse miró por última vez su cama, la que nunca pudo compartir con Viktor. Su almohada favorita, la que aún tenía el aroma al champú de Viktor...

Cuando salió a las calles el frío se le adhirió al rostro, ese rostro de porcelana que poseía. Con cada respiración el vaho ascendía por el aire de la noche. Sus botas resonaban en el asfalto y se mezclaron con el ruido de otras cuando llegó a la parte más concurrida: su destino.

Se apoyó en la pared de concreto alumbrado de rojo por el letrero de neón arriba de su cabeza, a un costado. Y miró a la gente pasar. Y pasar. Y pasar. Las luces de colores rosa, rojo, azul, verde, las músicas, las muchachas, los muchachos, los señores, las señoras, el amante, la amante, el novio, la novia. Los vio. Vio a mucho de todo un poco.

Entonces sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado y encendía un cigarrillo.

Sus ojos castaños se dirigieron a la persona en cuestión. No se movió ni un pelo. Yuuri se le quedó mirando.

— Una fría noche, ¿no tienes frío tú también?

Un hombre de cabello castaño y rostro risueño. Envuelto en una bufanda y con una chaqueta que tan solo a la vista se podía imaginar lo costosa que era.

Pero eso no le importaba a Yuuri, el dinero era lo que menos le importaba en el mundo.

Asintió y lo ignoró.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el hombre volvió a hablarle.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?

— No — respondió con simpleza.

Una calada. Aguantó el humo cuatro segundos. Soltó y volvió a hablar.

— ¿Vas de vuelta?

Katsuki miró el cielo, luego el reloj en su muñeca. Eran pasadas las 3am. Ok, ya había caminado lo suficiente. Ya tenía lo que quería.

— Sí, creo que sí— se despegó de la pared y se sobó las piernas, las tenía entumidas.

— ¿No quieres que te lleve? Tengo carro, ¿vives muy lejos?

— ... no debo dar mi dirección a extraños.

El desconocido rió.

— Claro, claro. Es solo que es muy tarde, este barrio no es muy bueno y puede ser riesgoso que camines solo.

Yuuri volvió a sobarse las piernas por el frío y el hombre quedó prendado a ellas. Las manos sutiles y experimentadas de Yuri tocaban y apretaban para "entrar en calor" de forma aparentemente desinteresada.

— Bien — asintió como si se rindiera.

El hombre lo llevó a su calle, lo llevó a su edificio, lo llevó a su piso y lo llevó a su hogar, hasta adentro de su hogar.

**..::::..**

— ¡Ah! eso... ¡ahh!

Las manos grandes del desconocido se colaron por debajo de su falda y apretaron su trasero. Su abrigo cayó y su torso cubierto por una pequeña camiseta dejó a la vista sus blancos hombros y su cuello limpio.

La lengua ajena recorrió cuanto trozo tuvo al alcance, haciéndolo sobresaltarse en más de una ocasión, recibiendo mordidas calientes y necesitadas. Acorralado contra la pared como lo tenía, Katsuki sentía su erección pegada a su pierna.

Las otras manos recorriendo de arriba a abajo, pellizcando erráticamente sus pezones y apretando su propia hombría para hervirle la sangre y arrancarle suspiros de lo más eróticos.

Ahh. El cuerpo caliente de alguien se sentía tan bien.

Aunque Yuuri en verdad los prefería más fríos.

— ¿Por qué tienes tantas flores? — preguntó entre besos el hombre.

— Soy f-florista — respondió a penas.

— Vamos al cuarto...

Intuyendo el camino, el hombre quiso arrastrarlo por el pasillo, pero Katsuki se separó brusco y lo tironeó hacia el otro lado a pesar de ser consciente que el otro era mucho más grande y fuerte que él.

— ¡N-no! en el cuarto no, nmgh... en el sofá, el sofá, el sofá, está más cerca...

— No seas tan ansioso—¿ansioso Yuuri? si era él quien se le insinuó en el ascensor y se había frotado con su trasero ahí.— no hay por q-...

— ¡Es que no aguanto!

Corrió al sofá e hizo volar lejos su camiseta, se recostó y abrió las piernas. No traía ropa interior bajo la diminuta faldita. Invitó al otro plena y llanamente a penetrarlo de una vez por todas. Extrañamente, ya estaba lubricado.

— Aquí, ah... p-por favor.

Con sus dedos Yuuri abrió su rosada y sensible entrada. Contrayéndose cuando metió un dedo mientras miraba fijo a su acompañante. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás al meter un segundo, gimió agudo y largo.

Y, oh, por supuesto. El otro no se pudo resistir a semejante cuadro erótico que era un japonés de piel lechosa, cabello como el carbón despeinado y labial corrido. Corrió a él como un perro de la calle, falto de amor, falto de comida.

Cayó redondito.

Los vecinos volvieron a escuchar esa noche los gritos de Yuuri, justo cuando creyeron que el chico ya se estaba rehabilitando a sí mismo. Una sinfonía de gemidos, gritos y palabras incoherentes pidiendo "¡allí, allí!", "¡más, por favor, dame más!" y su firma personal: "¡Me vengo, me voy a venir!".

No hubo reclamos esa noche. Seguro la vergüenza se los impidió a los demás habitantes del edificio.

**..::::..**

El alba empezó a asomarse cuando las horas transcurrieron. No obstante, alguien en la estrecha salita no podía entrar al sueño a pesar de todo y el cansancio corporal. La situación con su acompañante era distinta, muy distinta, porque él yacía a su lado en un sueño tácito e inmóvil.

Katsuki estaba sentado en la cerámica, una vez más. Su expresión perdida en la ventana entreabierta, se colaba la brisa helada, mas su piel parecía recibirla con costumbre. Sus labios estaban hinchados, su cuerpo marcado.

Su mano herida había vuelto a sangrar. Tenía otro corte más en su brazo y pierna que no había curado. El filo del objeto se asomaba por debajo del sofá, semi seco, totalmente frío.

Miró con desdén al hombre en el sofá. Tenía flores en el pecho.

El aroma de la habitación era embriagante.

"Como amapolas" pensó Yuuri.

Bellas amapolas rojas floreciendo enloquecidas en piel ajena.

El calor se había extinguido.

El hombre ya se había enfriado también.

* * *

El piso número 6 de Yuuri Katsuki fue aporreado de una forma familiar.

— ¿D-Diga?

Su propietario abrió la puerta de forma tímida incluso para estar en la seguridad de su propio hogar, y es que el vecino de arriba era de armas tomar. Tras la primera vez, había ido a reclamarle una segunda y una tercera por el jodido volumen de la televisión .

— Hey — dijo a modo de saludo con su ceño fruncido.

— Hola, uhm, no tengo el televisor encendido y-...

— Pero bien fuerte que gritabas la otra noche — se cruzó de brazos y lo escudriñó con la mirada.

Yuuri se sonrojó.

Le hubiera contestado algo de que sus quejiditos de amor también se escuchaban desde su piso, pero no se atrevió. En vez de eso, solo preguntó:

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

— Sí — directo — se me acabó la mayonesa y como a mí y a mi novio casi ni nos dejaste dormir, me lo debes.

El azabache torció el gesto. Suspiró rendido e hizo un espacio para que su vecino entrara, el otro con su porte bajo pero su carácter fuerte, ingresó de mala gana.

— ¿Me esperas aquí un poco?, mi despensa está algo desordenada y debo buscar.

— Sí, sí, lo que sea...

El chico rubio se quedó mirando las flores mientras Yuuri fue a buscar lo más rápido que podía lo solicitado.

Revolvió entre una de las cajas que tenía productos que no había usado. La verdad, no solía comer bien y cocinar se le daba pésimo. Chasqueó la lengua al no encontrar la mayonesa y se asomó un poco para ver qué hacía el chico mientras.

Su vecino le daba la espalda, de pronto, parecía muy intrigado por los Lilium blancos que tenía en uno de los floreros.

Se le quedó mirando sin que el otro se diera cuenta, ensimismado en el perfil joven, la nariz respingona y los labios carnosos. Su cuerpo era delgado y por lo que intuía, el chico debía practicar algún deporte o practicar algún tipo de gimnasia o baile. No le daba más de 25 años, ¿había dicho que tenía novio?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — la pregunta hizo saltar al más pequeño, quien al voltear frunció de inmediato sus delgadas cejas.

Pareció tener una mini lucha interna antes de decirle.

— Yuri Plisetsky —Oh. Vaya. Compartían nombre — vi tu nombre en la placa de la entrada, ni te molestes en presentarte, Yuri dos.—Lo último fue dicho con desdén — ¿encontraste la maldita mayonesa? me están esperando.

— Ah, sí, claro — sonrió. Ese chico era alguien complicado.

Su pequeño vecino esperó a que se perdiera nuevamente en la cocina para seguir husmeando las flores que tanto habían robado su atención.

De florero en florero y de caja en caja.

Pero algo llamó su atención. Algo pequeño, bajo el sofá. Se asomaba de manera altanera, como si quisiera ser notado, como si estuviera gritando para ser sacado de allí.

La curiosidad pudo con él y sacó un pequeño cuchillo pelador, bañado con un opaco líquido ya seco en él.

Eso era, ¿sangre?

Inevitablemente su pulso se aceleró y al igual que algo le había dicho que sacara ese objeto de ahí, algo ahora le rogaba que saliera de ese lugar.

— ¿Te sirve mayonesa casera?—Yuuri le habló de pronto sobresaltándolo.

Se volteó tan rápido como pudo y ocultó el cuchillo en su espalda. Hizo como si con ambas manos se agarrara de la cintura para disimular.

— ¡Nop!— dijo abruptamente— tiene que ser de la comercial, esa basura sin sabor no me gusta...

Los ojos de Katsuki se asomaban desde el marco de la puerta. Miraron a su vecino de una forma inquietante que lo hizo sentir muy, muy incómodo. El rubio hasta pudo sentir su vello erizarse con lo que reconoció como miedo.

— Está bien.

Se devolvió a buscar.

Yuri Plisetsky soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo.

Sus pasos curiosos lo llevaron al pasillo que se sumía en la penumbra por la escasez de alguna puerta abierta por donde se colara la luz.

Miró hacia sus espaldas. Se oía aún a Katsuki revolver los muebles.

La primera puerta a la izquierda fue la elegida. El hedor lo recibió con una bofetada.

**..::::..**

— Dónde estás, dónde estás, dónde, dónde, dónde, dónde...— se murmuraba Katsuki revolviendo todo a su alrededor: despensa, refrigerador, cajas, todo.

Se tocó los labios con sus dedos, pensando, pensando, pensando, mirando, mirando, mirando.

¡Ah!

Tomó un taburete cercano y se paró sobre él para alcanzar por encima de la despensa más alta.

Estiró su mano encontrando varios condimentos y frascos que ni usaba, pero que encontró que más adelante podría darles un mejor uso. Tercer intento y ahí estaba: la dichosa mayonesa.

Se bajó con cuidado de su soporte, dejándolo en su lugar.

— ¡Yuri, lo encontré! ah, pero la fecha de caducidad...— se aseguró de buscarla antes de salir y prestar algo que podría estar descompuesto. Cuando la encontró, se despreocupó — aún está buena.

Salió. Yuri Plisetsky no estaba en la sala.

Katsuki miró su alrededor con cuidado. Volteó y lo encontró. Estaba en medio del pasillo. Estaba pálido.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Yuri Plisetsky tenía los ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

— ¿De dónde saliste? — Katsuki ladeó su rostro, sus ojos bien abiertos.

— Yo... me confundí — respondió, parecía ahogado— creí escuchar tu voz más allá y pasé de largo, terminé entrando al baño.

Katsuki asintió suave. Acercándose con lentitud.

Sin embargo, su vecino se adelantó y pareció apresurado a salir del pasillo por el que podría o no quedar (o haber quedado) acorralado.

— ¿La encontraste? eso es-es genial — Plisetsky tragó en seco, refiriéndose al dichoso paquetito en la mano del otro. Se mordió el labio y de pronto pareció muy nervioso. Katsuki guardaba silencio, con esos ojos grandes, observadores y perturbadores con los que estudiaba a la gente. Sus labios semi abiertos ya no sonreían, su cabeza ladeada le daba un aspecto tétrico — ¿Me la vas a pasar?

Un mal presentimiento.

Yuuri volvió a asentir de forma suave y estiró su mano para dárselo a su vecino.

El rubio se acercó más, más rápido y lo tomó casi como arrebatándoselo.

No obstante, Katsuki de todos modos lo notó. Las manos ajenas temblaban como hojas de papel.

— Entonces ahora no hay nada pendiente — Yuri murmuró pasando rápido por su lado, como si lo repeliera.

El muchacho estuvo a una pulgada de salir de ese lúgubre piso, a un paso de dejar el umbral. Pero la voz fría y suave de Yuuri Katsuki llamó su nombre.

Fue extraño y tenebroso. Lo dijo como un látigo, pero fue tan gentil que el impacto fue el de una pluma, sin embargo, fuerte y claro.

— Yuri.

El rubio paró. Volteó.

Seguía temblando. Quería salir de allí.

— Tu piso está sobre el mío — aseguró— los cuartos permanecen en su mismo lugar, ¿cómo te confundiste si esto es una copia de tu piso?

Miradas y silencio.

No supo responder. Se había congelado. La mirada verdosa se contrajo con terror, se había casi encogido en sí mismo.

Los ojos de Katsuki, dioses, esos ojos espeluznantes, tan oscuros.

— ¡Yura!

El rubio espabiló al llamado de su nombre, corrió hacia afuera como alma que lleva el Diablo, en las escaleras donde su novio lo llamaba y esperaba. Llegó a él sin poder voltear siquiera, solo tomando su brazo y con una súplica muda rogando salir de ese lugar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó sorprendido, Yuri sudaba frío.

— Beka, B-Beka...

— Ah, mira, es el vecino y... ah, eres el florista del centro.

Katsuki se apoyaba en el marco de su puerta. Sonrió tenuemente al reconocer el que fue su cliente hace un par de semanas. El que casi fue su objetivo.

— Gracias — le dijo el chico apuntando lo que les había dado, en la mano de Plisetsky.

— Un gusto verte de nuevo. No ha sido nada. — sonrió amablemente antes de desaparecer por el resquicio de la puerta observando por última vez al pequeño chico rubio que lo miraba con sus ojos contraídos por el horror.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue indicador de su sentencia.

Cuando quedó solo, lo supo.

Ese era el fin.

Sería el último tiempo con su amado.

**...::::::...**

_He estado caminando por un tiempo_

_y arrastrando un cuerpo detrás._

_Adiós, bebé, tuve un buen tiempo._

_Adiós, bebé, sé que no te molestará_

**...::::::...**

En su cuarto había un cuchillo sucio en el suelo. Una caja mal guardada bajo su cama.

Ah, claro. Estúpido chiquillo curioso.

Arrastró su caja favorita de debajo de su cama. Abrirla siempre era como volver a experimentar un clímax. Ahí estaba lo que tanto amaba.

La sacó con cuidado, como el más preciado tesoro.

Se recostó en la cama, abrazado a su almohada favorita.

Sus ojos ensimismados en la puerta de su habitación.

No sabía cuándo, pero llegarían a por él. Y no debía ser estúpido, debía aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quedaba.

Sus ojos se escarcharon cuando notó que el olor del champú de Viktor se estaba desvaneciendo.

ESPACIO-

Meses atrás había sido tan fácil llevar hombres a su hogar, ¿por qué Viktor debía ser diferente? eso era lo que se había preguntado la primera vez que tuvieron sexo en el sofá de la sala, ¿por qué Viktor caló en él con esos ojos zarcos?

Es que en serio, había sido tan fácil engatusarlo con ese truco barato de siempre. Cortarse mientras hacía un arreglo de flores, justo a la llegada de un hombre guapo. La pregunta del "¿estás bien?", el flirteo sutil, las visitas que iban en aumento, el cúlmine de fornicar en el piso número 6 del viejo edificio donde residía.

Si Yuuri se aburría de ellos, les robaba el último aliento, les dibujaba amapolas en la piel con un lápiz puntiagudo. Si ellos se aburrían de Yuuri, también les robaría el último aliento, trazando más bellas flores rojizas en el cutis.

Recortaría cada parte de sus cuerpos y como un trofeo viejo pero atesorado, los guardaría en cajas bajo su cama. Los visitaría siempre que pudiera, les daría las buenas noches.

Porque una vez suyo. Siempre suyo.

Si no era suyo, no sería de nadie más.

Pero Viktor no.

Viktor Nikiforov se había empeñado en colarse en todos los rincones de su retorcida alma, en robarle la voluntad, el robarle el amor con esos ojos preciosos, tan únicos y amados por Katsuki. Le había dedicado tiempo, le había regalado todas sus miradas, sus secretos, miedos y anhelos. Nadie nunca había confiado de tal forma en él.

En un mundo tan corrompido nadie nunca se había entregado tan completa y puramente como lo había hecho Viktor con él.

Pero la curiosidad es uno de los peores males de los humanos, y Yuuri odiaba la curiosidad. La odió cuando la vio proyectada en Viktor.

Pero aún así no pudo odiarlo a él.

Lo amaba, lo amaba desesperadamente y con todo lo que era. Lo amaba con cada imperfección y cada valor, en la locura y la cordura. Hubiera bebido su sangre, hubiera atesorado cada cabello color plata, cada sonrisa que esos labios podían dedicarle. Hubiera guardado sus ojos en un frasco de ser posible, si la idea se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

Y ahora se arrepentía tanto. Ahora lloraba recordándolo.

El día en que la curiosidad osó poseerlo y hacerlo indagar en sus preciadas cajas bajo su cama.

El día en que le lloró a gritos que por favor no lo dejara.

El día en que Viktor lo miró con terror, con miedo, con pánico y asco.

El día en que Viktor decidió terminar con él y marcharse dándole la espalda.

Pero lo que más Yuuri lloraba, lo que más Yuuri odiaba, era haberle dado la puñalada por la espalda sin haber recibido por última vez la mirada de esos ojos cian. Esos malditos y tan hermosos ojos color cian, color cielo puro, color frío hermoso tan llenos de vida.

Lloraba por haber cometido el error de no haberle dado la puñalada de frente. Porque ahora nunca más podría ser observado por esos ojos.

Y lloraría. Le lloraría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Una vez suyo. Siempre suyo.

**...::::::...**

_Los tengo a todos coleccionados_

_Es estas cajas,_

_bajo mi cama_

**...::::::...**

Cuatro horas demoró en llegar la brigada policial y la policía de investigaciones.

El piso número 6 de Yuuri Katsuki fue allanado a las 19 horas con 5 minutos el día 8 de noviembre.

Cuando entraron a la habitación del muchacho de ascendencia japonesa, el olor era insoportable. Un policía de estómago débil no aguantó el hedor a cadáver que encerraba ese lugar y tuvo que salir por las náuseas.

Yuuri Katsuki estaba recostado en su cama. Su piel estaba fría. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su mirada siempre inquietante ahora paralizada.

Era un cadáver en vida.

La cabeza de Viktor Nikiforov yacía entre sus brazos. Su almohada favorita.

* * *

_"Las hebras plateadas, su sonrisa amorosa, su voz suave, su tacto tibio, pero lo que más: sus ojos me enloquecían... entonces por qué, por qué Viktor, ¿por qué ya no puedes verme con esos mismos ojos? te estoy atesorando, te amo, te amo, por favor vuelve a mirarme._

_Te protegeré, te cuidaré, te mantendré. Es una promesa. Te atesoraré por siempre, aunque ya no vuelvas a verme nunca más. Eterno."_


End file.
